


Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton Sanders just turned 13.Patton Sanders was kind, funny and loved to make people smile.Patton Sanders liked wearing skirts and pigtails and pastel clothes.Patton Sanders was liked by everyone.Patton Sanders had many friends.Patton Sanders once had did not have a soulmate.~Deceit Johnson just turned 13.Deceit Johnson was anxious, shy, and snapped at people who looked at him weird.Deceit Johnson liked covering his scarred face and looking at the floor and wearing his only jacket everyday.Deceit Johnson was hated by everyone.Deceit Johnson got bullied a lot.Deceit Johnson did not have a soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton Sanders just turned 13.

 

Patton Sanders was kind, funny and loved to make people smile.

 

Patton Sanders liked wearing skirts and pigtails and pastel clothes.

 

Patton Sanders was liked by everyone.

 

Patton Sanders had many friends.

 

Patton Sanders  once had did not have a soulmate.

 

~

 

Deceit Johnson just turned 13.

 

Deceit Johnson was anxious, shy, and snapped at people who looked at him weird.

 

Deceit Johnson liked covering his scarred face and looking at the floor and wearing his only jacket everyday.

 

Deceit Johnson was hated by everyone.

 

Deceit Johnson got bullied a lot.

 

Deceit Johnson did not have a soulmate.

 

~

 

Deceit slipped into the back of the class and into his assigned seat in the corner. Virgil Adams used to sit next to him, but then Virgil got the attention of Patton and Patton’s friends, Roman Henry and Logan Smith, and he left Deceit to join the “cool kids”. 

 

Virgil had told Deceit that they would still be friends, and that Deceit could make new friends. But here's the thing, when you're placed in a society where looking different is somewhat frowned upon, making new friends is hard. And when you’ve grown up with a friend like Virgil, you don't want to leave him for anything.

 

But Virgil left. And Virgil began picking on Deceit like Logan, Roman, Remy, Missy, Percy, and a million other people. So Deceit was alone.

 

He had told himself he wouldn't be alone when he found his soulmate, that his soulmate would accept and love him and make everything better, but his birthday came and his soulmate’s name on his arm didn't come with it.

 

Things went downhill when the name didn't come. And when no one responded when he wrote. And when the ink didn't light up with a soft hue that was supposed to indicate that you had a soulmate. 

 

His parents got mad, mad that he didn't have a soulmate, mad that he wouldn't talk about it, mad at his appearance, saying it was that damned scar that scared his soulmate away. They yelled at him until he couldn't back further into his walls to shield himself from the harsh words and slammed his door when they were finally finished, leaving his lonely heart broken in pieces.

 

~

 

Patton had seen Virgil getting bullied by Remy, Missy, and Percy, so he did what any good person would do. He stepped in and separated the fighting, protecting Virgil behind his back and semi-yelling at the others. Remy and his gang had walked away with faces full of guilt for upsetting Patton. Patton turned back to Virgil to ask what had happened.

 

“I...They just...do that sometimes…” Virgil replied, rubbing his arm and looking down. “...a lot of times…” 

 

“Kiddo why havent you asked them to stop?”

 

“I have, they just don't listen.” Virgil sighed and looked up at Patton. “Their not gonna stop. They've gone to the office, talked to parents, and it doesn't work.”

 

“Well, do you wanna hang out with us? So they can't pick on you anymore?” Patton smiled at Virgil and motioned behind him as Roman and Logan came up behind him.   
  


“Wait...Seriously? It's alright if I'm friends with you guys?” Virgil looked like someone just handed him 100 dollars.

 

“Of course Virgil! Why wouldn't it be?”

 

Virgil smiled. “I dunno...I just never thought I'd be able to make friends with you guys without messing up somehow.” He chuckled.

 

“Welcome to the family, Virgil.” Logan smiled at the new member, blushing slightly.

 

“Lo, I told you it's famILY.”

  
“Fam’ILY’, my bad.”

 

~

 

Patton had been looking forward to seeing who his soulmate was. Roman had gotten his a month ago and had been telling them all about Emile since then. Logan had been surprised to find out that his soulmate was Virgil. Virgil was as well, though, he knew that both he and Logan had crushes on each other. 

 

When Patton had been found crying in the back of the school with desperate attempts of trying to contact his soulmate on his arm, his friends had immediately told him it would be okay. 

 

“They...they wrote one sentence. Th-they just wrote-” He shot his arm out and faded, grey letters were slowly draining away. The letters spelt out, “i’m Elliot. i'm dying, i can't come back. sorry Patton.”

 

If they skipped second and third period, their teachers had secretly marked them excused.

 

And if Patton fell asleep while being held by his two moms that night, he wouldn't be scared to admit it.

 

~

 

Deceit felt his skin prickle as Virgil came up behind him, Remy with him apparently. He could tell from the loud slurping behind his old friend.

 

“Hey Deceit.”

 

Deceit sighed. “Hi, Virgil.”

 

“So I remembered it was your birthday today.”

 

“I see you did.”

 

“That's a shame, todays the day my two week younger sisters died…” Remy frowned. “It was already ruined and you had to ruin it more with your stupid ass birthday.”

 

“Fuck off if you're not gonna be nice to me.” Deceit rummaged through his backpack, pretending to be looking for something.

 

“I guess everyone should evacuate the school then.” Remy dumped his ice tea onto Deceit, slipping the ice cubes down his back and making his gasp and flinch and shiver

 

“Anyway, who’s your soulmate Deceit? I bet they’re horrified to find out that they’re forced to spend eternity with  _ you _ .” Virgil taunted.

 

“I…” Deceit lost his words. Somehow the words stung more than the cold tea. “I don’t…”

 

“Awww what’s wrong? Little Dece doesn’t have a soulmate?” Missy came up behind Virgil and laughed. 

 

“NO.” Deceit turned around and pretended the tears in his eyes didn’t exist. “NO. I DON'T HAVE A SOULMATE.” 

 

There was silence for a couple seconds. Then Percy stepped in.

 

“HA.” Percy appeared in front of Virgil and laughed in Deceits face. “DECEIT’S STUPID FACE SCARED HIS SOULMATE AWAY!”

 

Everyone in the hall heard and started laughing. Patton looked over from where his friends were and saw Deceit running out the door.

 

He ran to the back of the school, gasping for breath and trying to get their laughter out of his head. He needed to make it stop, make it stop, stop STOP! He pulled out a pocket knife and was close to distracting himself-

 

Until a warm hand roughly jerked Deceit’s cold one away from his pale, awaiting arm.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Roman? There’s no way Roman would be stopping him…

 

“Roman, be quiet. You're scaring him more.” Patton’s face slid into his blurry line of view. He tried to tug the pocket knife back from Patton, but his grip was firm.

 

“G-give it back...give me my knife back…” He pleaded.

 

“Kiddo…” Patton effortlessly plucked the knife from Deceit’s weak hand, letting it drop against his side. “Why...why would you do this?”

 

“I...I n-needed to get away…” he flailed for the knife again, almost hitting Patton’s eye. “Give it back!”

 

“Deceit. Stop.” Virgil marched up to him, fists balled. “Calm down.”

 

Harsh words...sharp tone...oh no, dad was drunk again wasn't he? He was gonna torture him for being a spare, for having that damn scar-

 

Deceit put his hands up protectively over his head and made no sound. He almost stopped breathing until he muttered out a pitiful “don't hurt me.”

 

“Dee?” Patton’s voice again. He couldn't trust Patton, or anyone. He was supposed to be alone. “We’re not gonna hurt you, okay kiddo?” 

 

“We’re no-?” Patton silenced Roman with a glare.

 

One hand traveled down from his head to his arms, the biting autumn wind mixing with Remy’s cold tea making him shiver. Patton shrugged his cardigan off and put it around Deceit’s shoulders, keeping his voice calm and low with a smile on his face. Deceit flinched and froze up when Patton’s hands lightly ghosted his touch-starved skin, daring a glance up. Patton’s face was calm, he didn't look like someone who would hurt him…

 

He pulled his other arm down from his head and slipped it under the cardigan, pulling it closer to him. He dropped his gaze once Virgil’s feet came into his view. Virgil was going to kill him now, he stole his friends, Patton’s sweater and their attention for him.

 

“Deceit?” Deceit looked up. “You okay kiddo? Can you hear me?”

 

He nodded obediently, a small flicker of fear in his eyes.

 

“Should we help you get home to your parents? Maybe they can help you-” Patton stopped when Deceit’s eyes widened and the flicker became a fire of panic. “...kiddo?”

 

Virgil sat down next to Deceit, and Deceit almost made eye contact with him before remembering Virgil most likely  _ could  _ and  _ would  _ hurt him if he did the wrong thing. He leaned a little bit closer to Deceit and whispered to him.

 

“You don't want to go home?” Deceit shook his head lightly. He couldn't trust his own voice now… “Do you want to come to my house?”

 

Virgil's house? Virgil didn't like him, Virgil bullied him and teased him and mocked him like everyone else. No, he didn't want to go to Virgil’s house. But, maybe this was Virgil’s way of saying he cared? Maybe he and Virgil could rekindle their friendship? Maybe he could earn back the one friend he had? 

 

So he nodded his head, not looking up.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you, Deceit.” Logan said, crouching down next to Patton. Roman did the same and gave him a small smile. “We would like to help you.”

 

Virgil stood up slowly and offered Deceit his hand. The latter accepted and slowly hauled himself to his feet, trying to keep his legs from shaking. He offered Patton’s sweatshirt back to him, but Patton just pushed it back towards him.

 

Virgil’s house was a five minute walk away, but it felt so much longer with the silence penetrating the air.

 

After a while, they reached Virgil’s house. Virgil let Deceit borrow a comfortable sweatshirt and sweatpants. Even if the clothes hung off of Deceit like a tapestry on a display, (or some other shit like that, I don't know) they were still extremely comfortable. 

 

The five curled up on Virgil’s bed, cuddles provided. And for the first time in five years, Deceit felt safe, and warm, and loved.

  
  



	2. Goodbye Lonely

This story is going to be redone and deleted!!! probably far in the future!! Sorry!!!


End file.
